leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.15
New Skins in the Store The following skins were added to the store: * * ( ) * ( ) The following summoner icons have been added to the store, but have not been made available yet: PartyPoroGold_Icon.jpg PartyPoro1 Icon.jpg PartyPoro2 Icon.jpg PartyPoro3 Icon.jpg PartyPoro4 Icon.jpg PartyPoro5 Icon.jpg PartyPoro6 Icon.jpg PvP.net ; Patcher and Landing Page *Visually upgraded. League of Legends V4.15 Champions ; * ** Alistar can no longer land an additional basic attack on his Headbutted target as they fly away. ; * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Base magic damage per seconds reduced to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 from 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65. *** Max potential magic damage reduced to 180 / 270 / 360 / 450 / 540 from 225 / 315 / 405 / 495 / 585. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. ; * ** Tether range increased to 800 from 750. ** Refresh rate increased reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.5 seconds. *** Overall damage remains unchanged. ** Fixed a bug where Fiddlesticks' Drain tether would occasionally snap prematurely if an opponent moved out of a specific range within a certain window of time. ; * ** Explosion damage increased to 200 / 320 / 440 from 200 / 280 / 360. *** No functional change (from V4.13). ; * General ** Base health regen increased 5 (per 5 seconds) from 3 (per 5 seconds). ** Recommended items have been updated. * ** Fixed a bug where Gnar wouldn't get his bonus health immediately on transforming. * ** Outgoing width increased to 60 from 45. ** Return width increased to 75 from 70. ** Minimum speed increased to 1400 from 1000. ** Boomerang's return logic has been improved to better track Gnar. ** Boomerang's return particles have been improved! * ** Boulder speed increased to 2100 from 2000. ** Boulder width increased to 90 from 80. ** Picking boulder up time reduced 0.3 seconds from 0.5 seconds. ** Boulder now checks to see if any enemy champions are standing really close to Gnar's center point when he casts (and it now hits them). ** Boulder now does its area-effect damage in a small radius on landing if it hits no enemies. * ** Fixed a bug where enemies could sometimes cast spells when Wallop's stun was overlapped with GNAR!'s stun. * ** Now has a 50% AP scaling. ** Casting time reduced to 0.4 seconds from 0.5 seconds. ** Fixed a bug where GNAR!'s knockback ministun (not the wall stun) would sometimes be removed too early. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Rumble's Flamespitter and Scrap Shield should be more responsive in being affected (or not affected) by Danger Zone bonuses even if they're cast immediately after going above or below 50 heat. ** Fixed a bug where Rumble's basic attack would cancel if he was in the middle of attacking while Overheat expired. ** Fixed a bug where Rumble would occasionally not receive bonus magic damage on his first basic attack during Overheat. ** Fixed a bug where Rumble wouldn't fade out when he entered brush during Overheat. ** Fixed a bug where Super Galaxy Rumble would occasionally fire a "Danger Zone'd" Electro Harpoon missile on his second cast, even if his first cast wasn't in the Danger Zone. ; * General ** New splash art. * ** Adjusted Flame Breath's dragon form particles to better match the damage cone. *** Actual area of effect remains unchanged. ** Fixed a bug where Flame Breath was dealing an extra 20 damage at Rank 1. Shyvana's damage now accurately reflects the tooltip (at 60 damage). ; * ** Sivir's Crossblade now accurately deals damage when the edge of the projectile hits an opponent, changed from thecenter of the projectile. *** Range increased to 1250 from 1175 (to match the visuals). ** Fixed a bug where Sivir's basic attacks would cancel whenever Boomerang Blade would begin its return. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. ; * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1600 from 1300. ** Recommended items have been updated. * ** Now with extra spinning and a trail. ** Now refunds half mana cost if Acid Hunter kills an enemy. ** Fixed a bug where Acid Hunter would fail to home if it was fired too quickly after Noxian Corrosive Charge was applied. * ** Cooldown reduced to 120 / 110 / 100 seconds from 120 at all rank. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ** Now grants bonus armor and magic resistance immediately, changed from after a 0.25 second delay. ** Urgot now ignores unit collision for 1 second after successfully using Hyper Kinetic Position Reverser. ** The in-game camera no longer shifts for Urgot when he completes his Hyper Kinetic Position Reverse (so Urgot can follow-up with appropriate skillshots without having to re-orient his camera). ; * ** The Spellthief's line of items no longer procs twice when Xerath hits targets in the center of his spell. ; * General ** New splash art. Items ;Item Purchasing * Item purchases, sales and undos while dead are no longer visible to opponents who have vision on your corpse. ; * Fixed a bug where Annie's Tibbers wasn't gaining increased damage from Banner of Command. ; * Combine cost reduced to 850g from 1050g. ** Total cost reduced to 3200g from 3400g. * Fixed a bug where Essence Reaver was restoring more mana than it should at higher mana levels. ; * Fixed a bug where if you had both an Iceborn Gauntlet and a Trinity Force in your inventory, you'd deal 150% of your base AD to your primary target instead of the expected 200% (you'll still deal 125% of your base AD to surrounding enemies). ; (Twisted Treeline only) * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. ; * Fixed a bug where the spooky ghosts from Twin Shadows would sometimes not path correctly into bushes to tag enemies. References